


What Happens on the Astronomy Tower

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, quite a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick of fighting with Draco when he has so many other things to worry about. This is the story of how Harry reaches out for friendship and eventually becomes lovers with Draco Malfoy, following the events of the books as they meet on the Astronomy tower to discuss their feelings and frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Year

“What do you want Potter?” Draco Malfoy’s cold voice asked from the doorway to the Astronomy tower.

Harry didn’t move, he lay on his back, staring at the stars, ignoring the wand being pointed at his face. “Do you know what I found out today?” He asked instead. “Not only did Sirius Black break out of Azkaban for the sole purpose of killing me, but he was my father’s best friend and my Godfather. He was the one who told Voldemort where my parents were.”

“So? You expect me to care about your sad little life Potter?” Draco sneered.

“No,” Harry sighed, sitting up. He looked at Malfoy standing there, still confused. “I’m trying to tell you I have bigger things to worry about than our petty rivalry.”

Draco blinked at him. “What? So you want to be friends?”

Harry snorted at his perplexed expression. “Yes. I did once tell you I could tell the right sort for myself.”

“What is this Potter? You hate me. What do you really want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you Draco. I just want the animosity to stop. You’re the only one here that doesn’t look at me like I’m going to do amazing things because of something that happened when I was a baby.”

Malfoy snorted. “Forgive me for not fawning over you.”

“I thank you for it.” Harry said.

Draco considered him for a moment, before moving to sit beside him. “We can’t be friends in public, you know?” His voice lost the derisive note that usually tainted their interactions.

“I know,” Harry replied, “It’s too dangerous for you, with the company your father keeps.”

Draco flinched. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know they’re ex-death eaters Draco. I don’t hold it against you. However much I find you irritating, I don’t want you to die or be tortured because you’re friends with me. Voldemort is coming back. I’ll put you in danger.”

“Is that why you’ve hated me, all this time? It was all pretend?”

Harry snorted. “No, I didn’t know who you were when we met. I just thought you were an arrogant prat and you reminded me of my cousin.”

“I’m not a prat.” Draco defended himself. “Why’d I remind you of that muggle?”

Harry looked at him, considering. “If I tell you something, is it going to be half way round the school by the morning?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You’d trust me with your secrets, after everything I’ve done to you?”

Harry merely shrugged, figuring it didn’t matter all that much anyway, everyone already stared and whispered about him.

“Then I swear, I won’t tell.”

Harry nodded. “I grew up with my mother’s sister, her husband and their son. They didn’t want me, they called me a freak and a worthless waste of space, trying to squash the magic out of me.” He paused, gaging Draco’s reaction. The other boy was watching him intently. “Until I turned eleven, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. If I did something to displease them they would lock the door and leave me there, sometimes for days without food. They doted on Dudley, who could do no wrong and get everything he ever asked for whilst giving me his hand-me-downs and left overs. I did the cooking and cleaning and gardening while Dudley went out with his friends.” Harry stared out across the landscape of Hogwarts.

“Why’re you telling me this?” Draco asked, feeling uncomfortable about reminding Harry of the people who had abused him.

“Because I think you understand.” Draco stared at him. He’d always been well fed and clothed. He’d never lifted a finger in his life. Harry saw his confusion and added, “My whole life, all I ever wanted to do was please them, I thought maybe if I worked hard enough, they would love me like Dudley. I see the same look in your eyes sometimes that I see in the mirror every day.”

Draco frowned. “My parents did not abuse me.”

“No,” Harry agreed, “but they never kissed you goodnight or hugged you either.”

“How do you know that?” Draco asked, slightly affronted, but mostly fearful that his ‘enemy’ had been able to see through to his yearning for human contact so easily.

“Because I didn’t get those things either.”

They fell into silence for a while. “We should go to bed.” Draco said. Harry nodded and stood up. “So, friends?” Draco asked.

“At least in private, got to protect your reputation.” Harry agreed, holding his hand out.

“I’ll try to dial back the insults,” Draco offered, shaking his hand.

“Thanks,” Harry said, quirking his lips.

With a nod they parted ways and headed back to their respective common rooms.

…

“So, you couldn’t go one year without ending up in the hospital wing at the end of term?” The voice of Draco Malfoy drawled from the door to the Astronomy tower.

Harry snorted and scrubbed at his eyes to remove the tears before Draco could see them. “Well, you know me, I just love the attention.”

It was Draco’s turn to snort, over the year he had finally begun to understand just how absurd that statement was. He sat down beside his friend, their thighs touching, legs dangling over the side.

“Do you want to tell me what really happened?”

Harry sighed. “Sirius is innocent.”

Draco blinked in surprise. “What?”

Harry nodded. “Turns out Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. He framed Sirius and transformed into his animagus form, a rat. He’s alive. He got away again.”

“Merlin,” Draco breathed. “You know Mother always did call him the white sheep of the family.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking up at him startled and Draco noticed the tears for the first time. He held himself back from the sudden urge to brush them away.

“Oh, he’s my mother’s cousin. He and my aunt were both disowned from the family of Black as teenagers for not sharing their beliefs.”

“Oh.” Harry mumbled. Draco sighed and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong Potter?”

“I almost had a family.” Harry said in a small voice. “One who’d actually care about me and it was taken away again because Fudge doesn’t believe me that he’s innocent. Snape’s not helping either.”

“What’s he done now?” Draco cared about his Uncle Sev, but as the year had gone by he’d grown increasingly pissed at the way he treated Harry.

“He’s blaming Sirius for the whole thing. Although, I did knock him out before he got the chance to see Pettigrew for himself.”

“At least Black escaped. There’s still a chance to prove his innocence.”

Harry shrugged. “The ministry would rather kill him than admit they’re wrong.”

Draco nodded, “You’re probably right about that.”

Harry just sighed dejectedly and leant into Draco’s embrace. Draco froze for a moment, unused to this intimacy with anyone.

“Thanks for being here Draco,” Harry mumbled and the pureblood smiled, relaxing into the hug.

“Anytime.” Draco said, surprised to learn that he actually meant it. “It’s nice to know not all of my relations are messed up.”

Harry snorted at that, pretty sure that Azkaban had messed Sirius up at least a little. They sat for a long moment, watching the sky grow dark before Draco finally said, “we should go to bed.”

Harry sighed and pulled away reluctantly. 

“Will you write, this summer?” Harry asked hopefully.

Draco bit his lip, thinking about how his father would react to his receiving letters from someone other than Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

“We’ll have to give you a code name, so my father won’t know it’s you. Have to use my owl too, Hedwig’s too well known.”

“I can live with that.” Harry agreed.

Draco smiled, and held a hand out to Harry to help him to his feet. “I’ll come say something appropriately horrid to you on the train by way of goodbye.”

Harry grinned, “Sure, better make sure you bring the thugs, don’t want you to get too many jinx’s aimed at you.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn’t expect the tradition of him being hexed on the train to go away any time soon. He pulled Harry into one final hug and they left for their separate dorms.


	2. Fourth Year

“Draco?” Harry asked as he stepped onto the balcony, “I didn’t expect you to be up here tonight.” Harry had come up there to clear his head, trying to shake off the recent dream of Voldemort killing an old man. “Are you okay?”

Draco looked up at him, his face paler than normal under the moonlight. He looked tired and his hands were shaking. “No, not really.”

Harry sighed and moved to sit beside him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Want to talk about it?” He offered.

Draco shrugged and turned back to stare out into the school grounds. “I think it was my Father.”

“What was?” Harry asked.

“The attacks at the world cup.” Harry nodded, not entirely surprised after the man had tried to kill him in his second year. Not that he’d told Draco that.

“What makes you say that?” He asked instead.

“Oh, come on Potter, we both know it’s true. He’s a bloody death eater and he was there and he disappeared from our tent before the fiasco started.” He burst out. 

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed under the touch. “You’re right. I’m sorry Draco.”

Draco nodded, dropping his head onto the bar in front of him. “I’m scared Harry. If Voldemort comes back, how long until I have to be one too?”

Harry swallowed hard. “I don’t know Draco. But I’m scared too. He’s not going to stop trying to kill me, and the whole world seems to think that I’m going to be able to stop him.”

The boys stared at each other for a moment, both at a loss for what to say to comfort the other. They were trapped on opposite sides of a war that none of their classmates could see coming. Were they going to have to kill each other?

“You just have to do what you have to to survive.” Harry finally said.

“Yeah.” Draco agreed. “You too.”

Harry felt an emotion building up inside that he didn’t recognize and felt the overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss his friend. He blinked and looked away, adrenalin surging through him. He heard Draco let out a long breath and Harry did the same, wondering where the hell that had come from.

“So,” Draco’s voice sounded a little strangled, “Why are you up here?”

“Nightmares.” Harry replied.

“Again?” Draco asked, “Was it the same one?”

Harry sighed and nodded, “Yeah. He needs me for something, don’t know what.”

“Hmm,” Draco said, “Did Sirius say anything?”

Harry shook his head, “Hasn’t replied yet. Might take a while, I don’t think he’s even in the country.”

Draco reached out and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine.” He said, knowing his friend was worried. 

“Yeah.” Harry agreed.

…

Draco’s guts had turned to ice as he’d watched Harry walk through the great hall towards the goblet. All eyes in the room glaring at him, again. None of them saw the fear in the boy’s eyes. The trembling in his hands. They just assumed it was his choice. That he was attention seeking, as Draco himself might have presumed only six months previously.

He paced at the top of the Astronomy tower, anxious to hear what had happened behind closed doors. If they were going to believe his friend when he told them it wasn’t him, that someone was clearly trying to get him killed, again. 

Midnight had come and gone by the time Draco heard shuffling footsteps behind him. He whirled round to find Harry stood anxiously in the doorway, his lip between his teeth as he watched Draco pacing. 

“Harry,” Draco cried, striding the distance between them and pulling the smaller boy into a hug. Harry froze for a moment, but collapsed into the embrace, grateful that Draco, at least, seemed to believe him. “Are you okay?”

Harry nodded, clutching at the back of Draco’s robe tightly, taking in shuddering breaths as he tried to stop himself from crying. “What happened?”

“It wasn’t me.” Harry said immediately. “It wasn’t me.”

“I know,” Draco soothed, rubbing a hand down Harry’s back. “Didn’t we talk about how much you wouldn’t want to do this? I know it wasn’t you Harry.”

“You’re the only one.” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest.

“What?” Draco asked sharply.

“Everyone thinks I did it. Even the teachers. Ron’s not talking to me. The twins think its brilliant and keep asking how I did it. I think Karkroff is thinking up creative ways to kill me in my sleep.”

“I’m going to kill Weasley.” Draco muttered darkly.

“No,” Harry said, pulling away. “You can’t. He’s being a twat, but I’m sure he’ll come round. Eventually.” Harry rubbed the tears away from his eyes. “’sides, you still can’t tell them we’re friends.”

Draco sighed, sick of the pretence, but he couldn’t argue against it. It was his life they were protecting by keeping it a secret. “Maybe I could just prank him.” 

Harry’s lips twitched in an approximation of a smile. “Just don’t hurt him.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes dear.” He froze as the term of endearment slipped out.

Harry’s eye’s widened as he stared at Draco’s shocked face. His lip crept between his teeth and he tilted his head. Draco squirmed uncomfortably under Harry’s scrutiny until the boy seemed to come to a decision and stepped forward, pressing his lips to Draco’s lightly. 

Draco blinked in surprise and Harry quickly stepped away, ducking his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled, his cheeks burning red.

“No, hey, no.” Draco said, recovering from the shock and stepping forward. He cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand and it was his turn to look surprised as Draco pulled him into another kiss. Harry melted under him, his eyes sliding shut as he kissed him back. Draco pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “So,” he breathed out.

Harry gave a breathy laugh, “yeah.” He agreed.

Draco nodded, trying to ignore the giddy feeling in his gut. They had more important things to discuss. “So, what did Dumbledore say?”

He immediately regretted the way Harry tensed up. “I have to compete. I don’t have a choice.”

Draco nodded, expecting nothing less. “I’ll help you through it.”

“Not s’posed to.” Harry mumbled.

“Don’t care. You made me care about you, Potter; you have to let me help keep you alive. It’s only fair.” 

Harry laughed softly, “Okay Dray, whatever you say.”

“Good.” Draco said, pulling away and kissing Harry’s forehead, “C’mon, better go to bed before you have to face the music on no sleep.”

Harry sighed and laced his fingers with Draco’s as they turned to the stairs. “So, you have to side with Cedric.”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed, though he wished he didn’t have to.

“Maybe you could make badges.” Harry speculated.

Draco snorted, “Why are you helping me come up with ways to torment you?”

“Because I know you don’t really want to do it. And maybe it helps if it was my idea anyway.” Harry said, stopping when they reached the seventh floor corridor. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Draco agreed, squeezing his hand before letting go.

Harry smiled at his retreating back before turning back to Gryffindor tower. At least Draco was on his side. He’d have to remember that as the Slytherin inevitably tormented him in the following week.

…

“This sucks.” Harry said, by way of greeting as he heard Draco behind him.

“Yeah, I know.” Draco agreed sitting beside his boyfriend and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Harry leant into the embrace and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. It had been a long week. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

Harry shrugged, “s’not your fault.”

“Doesn’t make me feel any less guilty, those badges spread further round the school than I expected them to.” 

Harry laughed, a little self depreciatively. “Well you can’t take all the credit, they were my idea.”

Draco sighed. “This sucks.” He reiterated. 

“Eh, I’ve been through it before. At least no one’s being petrified now.” 

Draco nodded at that, “I still can’t believe you thought that was me.”

Harry snorted, “It had to be someone. How was I to know Ginny had been possessed?”

Draco shook his head and bopped Harry on the nose. Harry chuckled and swatted his side.

“So, apparently the first task is to get past a dragon.” Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Draco stiffened a little, “How’d you know?”

Harry sighed, “I’ve seen them. In the forest.” 

“What on Earth were you doing out there?” Draco asked, suddenly angry that Harry would risk himself in the forest after his track record in there.

“I was with Hagrid.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Draco asked, pulling away and glaring at Harry.

Harry crossed his arms and set his jaw, in the stubborn way that told Draco he was never going to win this argument. “Would you rather I entered that arena completely unaware that I was about to battle a dragon?” He asked.

Draco glared at him. “Of course not, but why couldn’t the oaf have just told you about the Dragons, instead of risking your life in the forest, again?”

“Don’t call him and oaf, Malfoy. Hagrid is my friend.” Harry said, standing up.

Draco sighed and prayed for strength. “I’m sorry, old habits, you know? I don’t want to pick a fight Harry. I just don’t like you risking your life when it’s unnecessary. I was there the first time you went into the forest, remember? I’d actually like you to live through this tournament.”

Harry sighed and sat back down. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Draco nodded. “So, got any plans on this dragon?”

“Moody seems to think I should summon my broom.”

Draco’s lips twitched. “Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a bad plan.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waste, the older boy held him close. “I wish we could just stay here.” 

Draco rested his cheek against Harry’s messy hair. “Yeah, me too.”

They looked out across the grounds as the sun set behind the trees, casting the valley and lake in golden light. It was beautiful up here, Draco thought to himself, their own place that could be frozen in time.

After a long moment he pulled back and tilted Harry’s face up so that he could kiss him, Harry sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting Draco slip his tongue inside. They kissed for several minutes before Draco finally pulled back, “we should go to bed.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, leaning forward to kiss him again. Draco chuckled into the kiss and pushed him away gently. 

“C’mon Little Lion.” Harry pouted, but got to his feet and followed Draco downstairs.

…

“That was amazing!” Draco called exuberantly as he walked out onto the balcony, sweeping Harry into a hug and swinging him around. “You were amazing out there.”

Harry laughed as Draco spun him and captured his lips in a kiss the moment he set him down. “Thanks.” He said.

Draco grinned. “See I told you you’d be awesome, didn’t I?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, you did. I can’t believe I won.”

“Yeah, well, whoever put your name in that goblet must be kicking themselves about now.” Draco grinned.

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry said quietly and Draco felt like kicking himself for bringing the mood down.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

Harry shrugged, “S’alright. It’s just, you don’t think maybe they want me to win?”

Draco frowned and pulled Harry to sit down with him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Hermione has been reading up on the tournament history, and apparently the cup at the end of the third task transports the person holding it back to the podium, like a portkey.” Harry said.

“So you think that they, what, tampered with it to take you somewhere else?” 

Harry shrugged, “Seems like the kind of stupid, inconceivable thing that would happen to me.”

“So just don’t win.”

“But if I’m right, chances are it’ll take me to Voldemort. If I lose, then Cedric or Fleur or Krum will be sent to him.” Harry said, worrying his lip.

“So?” Draco asked, not seeing the problem.

Harry glared at him. “Voldemort would kill them without hesitation. They wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“But it’s you he’s after.” Draco pointed out, not really holding the lives of the other three competitors in any kind of regard above his boyfriends.

“Yeah, but he needs me for something, if that dream is anything to go by. And I’ve escaped him three times already. The others would be killed instantly.”

“I don’t like this Harry.” Draco said.

“You think I do?” He asked.

They looked at each other with sad eyes.

Draco sighed, wishing Harry wasn’t so noble. “So you bloody win, and then you come back to me. You got that? You have to come back.”  
Harry gave him a wry smile, “Sure thing Dray.”

…

“I came back.” Harry said tiredly, slumping against the door jamb having finally escaped the hospital wing after the final task.

Draco spun round from his position leaning against the rail and rushed to Harry’s side, pulling him into a crushing hug. Harry collapsed into him, burying his face into Draco’s neck. “I really hate it when you’re right Potter.” Draco mumbled.

“Sorry about that.” Harry said sadly, unable to muster up the strength to be sarcastic.

Draco clung to him tighter. “Everything’s going to change now, isn’t it?”

Harry sniffed and nodded into his shirt. “Your father was there.”

Draco’s stomach dropped. He had known he would be, of course he did, but hearing it like that... “I’m sorry Harry.”

“It’s not your fault Dray.” Draco could feel Harry’s tears soaking into his skin and felt tears of his own start to slip down his cheeks.

“I know. I know but-”

“Nothing,” Harry said, pulling back to look into his eyes. “You can’t control what your father does any more than I can. You’re not him, you can make your own decisions.”

“I might not be able to do so for much longer. They’ll make me take the mark.” Draco said sadly.

“I know,” Harry whispered, “Just do what you have to to stay alive. I’ll testify on your behalf if we ever get to that point. I know you don’t want to do those things.”

Draco swallowed and nodded, briefly considering running away. But where would he go? His Godfather was a death eater too. There was no one else to take him, except maybe Andromeda, whom he had never even met and wouldn’t want to put at risk.

“This sucks.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s been our motto all year.”

Draco smiled and bent to kiss him. “I love you, my brave little lion.”

“I love you too Dray.”


	3. Fifth Year

“I’ve never had a Defence teacher outright hate me from the beginning of the year. That’s new.” Harry commented to Draco as he came to sit beside him. The smaller boy didn’t even try to hide the cut on his hand from his boyfriend.

Draco sighed and took his injured hand carefully into his, inspecting the words. “That’s not a good thing Potter.”

Harry shrugged, “Save’s me trying to work out if this one is trying to kill me. At least I know Umbridge wants me dead.”

“And yet you still provoke her.” Draco said, disapproval thick in his voice.

“She provoked me. And she’s doing it on purpose and I kind of hate that I can’t stop myself from arguing with her.” Harry said, frustrated.

Draco chuckled, “Want me to cast silencio on you before class tomorrow?”

Harry gave him a wry smile, “She’d probably ask me a question that I wouldn’t be able to answer then, and give me detention anyway.”

“Well, perhaps you could try to hold back you’re anger, huh, Little Lion? I don’t want you to scar your hand.” Draco lifted it to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

“Think it’s too late for that. And I’ll try, no promises though, she just gets under my skin.” Draco nodded like he expected nothing less.

“Have you thought any more about what Granger asked?”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “Honestly, I haven’t thought of much else. But who’d want to be taught by me?”

“Lots of people, I hear the Harry Potter fan club are distraught that Umbridge stopped them from meeting.”

Harry shook his head, “Strange, I never thought I’d agree with that gargoyle about anything.”

Draco chuckled and pulled him in to kiss his temple. “See, there’s the silver lining. You should do it, if you want to. If no one comes you can just teach Granger and Weasley. And maybe doing something behind the gargoyles back will make you less inclined to argue with her every time you see her.”

Harry smiled. “If you say so Dray.”

His boyfriend nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

“I think Hermione is starting to notice I’m gone more often than I have detention.” Harry said speculatively.

Draco laughed a little, “Only took her three years.”

Harry smiled. “Crabbe and Goyle haven’t noticed yet.”

Draco shrugged, “Yeah, but my friends are Dunderheads. What’s your excuse?”

Harry laughed, long since used to Draco’s admittance of Hermione’s intelligence. “We’ve been busy. She spent the whole of third year arguing with Ron about the rat and attending too many classes. Then the whole of last year trying to keep me alive by researching for the tournament. Think we’re going to have to be sneakier this year, she’s got nothing to distract her.”

“Has she given up on the house elf thing?” Draco asked.

“Oh dear Merlin, never mention SPEW to her.” Harry said with a fake shudder. Draco chuckled.

“I take it that’s a no then?”

Harry just shook his head. “I don’t get it, she asked the elves themselves what they wanted and apart from Dobby, they all tell her they are happy. She seems to think they’re wrong.”

Draco smiled sadly, “Did I ever tell you how glad I was when you’d freed Dobby.”

“You were?” Harry asked in a small voice, he’d been worried it’d upset him.

“Yeah. Dobby was always my favourite elf back home, but they treated him far worse than the others. I don’t know why. Think they must’ve known he liked you.” He bumped his shoulder against Harry’s. “We still chat occasionally.”

“That’s good. I was worried you’d hate me for it.”

“I did, at first. But when I got over the fact that I missed my friend, I was relieved that they couldn’t hurt him anymore.”

…

“Harry, calm down.” Draco said, holding his hands out as Harry took a furious swing at him. Draco caught his wrist and he swung the other, which Draco also caught.

“Get off me!” He yelled, trying to pull away. “Get off.”

“No.” Draco said, holding on tightly. “Calm down.”

Harry ignored him, tugging on his wrists. Draco pulled him to his chest and held him tightly. “It’s okay Harry. It’s okay.” He chanted into Harry’s hair as the boy struggled to pull away. His breath coming in broken sobs.

“Let go.” He demanded brokenly, still pulling away from the embrace.

“Never.” Draco said firmly. 

“It’s all my fault. He’s dead and it’s my fault.” Harry sobbed, the tears finally breaking free.

“No, it’s not Harry. It was Bellatrix. It’s on her, not you. Never you.” Harry collapsed into Draco and his whole frame shuddered with tears.

Draco slid them down the wall to sit on the floor and gathered Harry into his arms, rocking him gently. “I’m sorry Harry, I’m so sorry.” He hated that Harry’s only family had been taken away by his aunt. That his father had been there to help. He found himself glad that the man was in Azkaban, though doubted it would help his case against Voldemort.

When Harry finally calmed down he pulled away, scrubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?” Draco asked.

“Trying to hit you, and crying on you, and,” he took a deep breath, “and getting your dad locked up.”

Draco shrugged, “Don’t be. My father’s actions were his own, he tried to kill five teenagers and failed. He deserves what he got. And you didn’t actually hit me, you aim is terrible.”

Harry huffed a laugh at that. “Still.”

“Yeah, I know.” They lapsed into silence and Draco held him close, still rocking him soothingly. It was a shame, he’d been hoping to meet his cousin who brought so much happiness to Harry’s life. Trust the bastards to pardon him now he was dead.

“I don’t know if I can face the Dursley’s this summer.” Harry said, staring blankly at the landscape.

“Why do you keep going back?” Draco asked. Surely there was someone who’d take him in, the Weasley’s or the werewolf. Someone.

Harry shook his head. “It’s the only place where I’m not putting anyone in danger.”

Draco titled his head to the side, scrutinizing Harry’s tear stained face. “What do you mean?”

Harry shuddered in his arms and buried his face back into Draco’s shoulder, muffling his voice. “Dumbledore finally told me the truth. There was a prophecy about me and Voldemort. It said that he would mark me as his equal. That neither of us can live while the other survives. One of us has to kill the other.”

“Merlin,” Draco breathed, his heart starting to pound as he thought about his boyfriend facing the Dark Lord, again. “Harry, not all prophecy’s come true.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry muttered, “He believes it, and he’s not going to stop trying to kill me, so I have to try to kill him, it’s the only way I’ll live.”

“Merlin,” Draco said again, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry. “What does this have to do with the Dursley’s?”

Harry took a deep breath. “My mother’s sacrifice created some sort of blood ward, as long as I live with my aunt, Voldemort can’t find me, can’t hurt me or anyone else in the house. At least until I turn seventeen.”

“So you can’t leave because you’ll put other people in danger wherever you go.” Draco summarised and Harry nodded into his shoulder. “Well that sucks. It’s no good saving everyone else if it hurts you Harry.”

Harry shrugged, “I can take it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Draco argued, but Harry shrugged again, it was an old argument.

“Things are going to get worse again,” Harry said after a long pause, in which Draco stroked soothing circles into Harry’s back. “Now the Ministry is finally admitting he’s back.”

Draco nodded. “There is a reason I don’t want to go home either.”

“You think it’ll be this summer?” Harry asked, knowing the death eaters had been planning to come for him soon.

“Yeah,” Draco breathed out, trying to withhold the shudder at the memory of his aunt swanning around his living room during Christmas break.

“Shit,” Harry said emphatically.

Draco nodded and let out a laugh which turned into a sob. The boys looked at each other and then their mouths were clashing, kissing each other desperately, ignoring the tears that streamed down both of their faces as they battled for dominance of the kiss. Draco’s hands buried themselves deeply into Harry’s hair and the Gryffindor clutched tightly at Draco’s shirt, holding him as close as possible. They separated to breathe, panting harshly before Draco pulled Harry’s face back towards his own, kissing him deeply, the desperation gone as he tried to put as much feeling as possible into the one kiss.

“I love you Harry. No matter what happens, don’t forget that my Little Lion,” Draco said as he finally pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too Dray,” Harry said, not willing to open his eyes and return to reality.

“We should go get some sleep,” Draco suggested.

Harry blew out a frustrated breath, “I haven’t slept properly for months, I doubt I’m about to start tonight.”

Draco smiled sadly and kissed the tip of his nose. “I know Harry, but you should try. The last thing we need right now is Granger and Weasley to come looking for us when they notice you’re missing.”

“They’re both still in the hospital wing,” Harry informed him.

Draco sighed. “Still, we need to go.”

Harry nodded and pressed his lips softly to Draco’s for one last kiss. “Okay.”


	4. Sixth Year

“What are you doing here? Didn’t I make myself clear on the train, Potter? I don’t want you around.” Draco said coldly as Harry stepped up behind him. He turned around just in time to catch the pain flash behind those brilliant green eyes before they hardened and his crossed his arms.

“I don’t believe you Draco,” Harry said, he had seen the sheen of sweat that clung to his ghostly pale boyfriends face, the darkness beneath his eyes. Harry took a step towards him.

“Just fuck off Potter. I don’t need you around,” Draco shoved at Harry’s chest to push him away. “I don’t love you, I never did, so just leave and stay the fuck away from me!”

Harry stumbled back into the wall and stayed there, trying to compose his face as it rapidly began to crumble in pain. “I d-don’t believe you.” He stuttered.

Draco let out a frustrated laugh, “Merlin, you’re so bloody clingy Potter. Not everyone worships and adores you.”

“This isn’t you.” Harry said back, trying to hold back the tears, trying to remain strong in his conviction. “They got to you, didn’t they? They gave you the mark.”

Draco flinched and glared at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Potter. We’re not friend’s, I was just using you, so leave.” He turned his back on Harry and closed his eyes, trying to hold back his own tears.

“No,” Harry said, his voice sounding choked. “You can’t do this Dray, you can’t push me away and let them win.”

Draco hunched his shoulders against the pain in the boy’s voice, his own wavering slightly. “Please, just leave Harry. Just leave. I don’t love you. I can’t.” 

“Draco, please,” Harry whispered but the older boy refused to turn around. Harry let out a sob and fled the tower, finally allowing the tears to fall down his face.

Draco’s heart broke at the sound. But he’d done what he needed to do. He had to protect him. And Draco had to do unspeakable things to save his mother’s life.

…

Draco saw the two broomsticks and just knew that Harry was in the room. Dumbledore had been talking to someone, and Harry had been spending time with the headmaster. Sure, he hadn’t spoken to Harry since he broke up with him. But he’d been watching, just to make sure the boy he loved was okay. He’d seen him come up to the tower a few times, in the beginning, and had fought with everything he had to stay away from him. He’d broken up with him to keep him safe. Draco was a coward and fitly and not worthy of the boy who lived. The brand on his forearm could attest to that.

“Draco, you are no assassin,” Dumbledore said to him and Draco closed his eyes briefly, wishing that he didn’t have to do this.

“How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you,” he said in a panicked voice. Harry was never going to forgive him for this. Never.

Dumbledore continued to speak and Draco felt panic rise inside of him as the old man listed all of his indiscretions. He had known all along. Why hadn’t the fool tried to stop him? 

“He trusts me. I was chosen.” Draco insisted, showing the headmaster the ugly black mark that would forever stand out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

“Then I shall make it easy for you,” Dumbledore said and Draco internally begged him not to, even as he disarmed the man. His hands shook and he tried to hold back his tears as the old man praised him on his skills. Why wouldn’t the old fool just stop him?

“Please let me help you.” Dumbledore said, but they were out of time, Draco could hear the other death eaters ascending the stairs. He was out of time. He had to do this.

“I don’t want your help. Don’t you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he’s going to kill me.” His wand hand was shaking so much he wasn’t sure he could aim straight as he tried to explain, begged Harry to understand from wherever he was hidden.

But they were out of time. Bellatrix burst through the door and started whispering in his ears, Greyback insulting him as his aunt egged him on. Draco felt sick. And then Uncle Sev was there and Draco had never felt relief like it. For the first time that year, he was glad to see his Godfather. He killed Albus, and Draco was momentarily sad for the loss of the wizard’s life before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged away.


	5. Seventh Year

Voldemort was dead, everyone was chipping in to help clean up and Harry found himself wondering the castle. Without thinking about where his feet were taking him he found himself on the Astronomy tower. He stared around, trying to push away the memory of the last time he’d been up there, with Dumbledore. The last time he’d been up there with Draco.

He swallowed as he watched Gwarp moving boulders around in the grounds. Draco had broken up with him. Had told him it had all been a lie, that he was using him. Harry had never believed that, if it was true the Pureblood would have spread his secrets around the school the second he said it was over. And the boy had saved his life back at the manor. It couldn’t have all been a lie, could it?

Harry sighed and leant against the railing. Even if it hadn’t been, chances are Draco had moved on. It had been almost two years since they’d last kissed. There was no way the boy would still have feelings for him. Harry shook his head to clear it and rubbed at his tired eyes. He would speak at Draco’s trial, as he had promised, and then he would move on. 

Nodding to himself he turned around and froze. Stood in the doorway was a beaten up, pale faced, Draco Malfoy, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Harry,” Draco whispered and Harry felt his stomach swoop. 

“Draco,” Harry greeted, his mouth slightly dry.

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but one moment they were stood meters apart, and the next their mouths were crushed together, clutching each other tightly.

“I’m- So- Fucking- Sorry,” Draco gasped out between breaths and Harry melted against him.

“Me too.” Harry agreed.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Draco demanded, pulling away finally to look him in the eyes.

“Do what?” Harry asked.

“Die. Don’t, just-” Harry cut him off with another kiss and Draco groaned into it.

“Fine. But only if you never break up with me again.” Harry said, pulling back to slap him on the arm.

“Ow!” Draco exclaimed. “I did it to protect you, moron.”

“I don’t care you bastard, you should’ve told me what was going on.”

“You already knew.”

“Only because I bloody worked it out, asshole! I didn’t care. I’d told you I wouldn’t. I fucking love you, you bastard and you broke my heart.” Harry exclaimed.

“I know,” Draco said, having the decency to look momentarily miserable before he started placing kisses all over Harry’s face and neck- anywhere there was bare skin. “I know. I know and I’m sorry. So sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you, but it seemed like the only way at the time.”

Harry shook his head and pulled his lips back into an urgent kiss. God he’d missed this. “I forgive you, you git.” He said when they finally pulled apart.

Draco gave him a blinding smile. “Thank Merlin.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I love you, you idiot.”

Draco’s eyes softened at the words too, “I love you too, my Little Lion.” 

Harry felt elation sweep through him at the sound of his pet name and he stood on his tiptoes for the softest, sweetest kiss they had ever shared.


	6. Eighth Year

The clean-up happened quickly with everyone chipping in. It was followed by months of trials for the death eaters and celebrations at Voldemort’s defeat. Everyone was shocked when Harry stood up at Draco’s trial and provided them with his memory’s, the evidence that Draco had done everything possible to keep Harry safe without getting himself killed, that he had been blackmailed into taking the mark. Draco was set free much to his own relief.

They returned to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year, over half of the students having missed the entire year, and the rest only being taught the death eaters version of lessons. Harry met Draco at their usual spot on the Astronomy tower the night they got back, they still hadn’t told anyone about their relationship.

“Hello Little Lion,” Draco greeted him with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname but gave him a fond smile. “Hey Dray.” 

They stepped together and Draco captured Harry’s lips in a kiss, walking him backwards until his back hit the wall and crowding in close. Harry rested his hands on Draco’s hips and laughed breathlessly as the Slytherin began peppering kisses to his face, moving further down to bite at his neck beneath his shirt collar.

“Draco,” he complained, even as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, “stop, they’ll see.”

“Don’t care,” the older boy growled, poking at the mark he’d made and grinning as Harry gasped. He moved to capture his lips again.

“If he’s done something to Harry, I’m going to kill that snake!” Ron’s voice yelled from the stairway. The two lovers pulled apart at the sound of the voice and stared at each other, wide eyed.

“Honestly Ron, they’re friends.” Hermione’s voice said in exasperation.

“No, they’re not.” Ron said firmly, “Malfoy’s brainwashed him or something, they hate each other.” 

Draco grinned at Harry, who seemed to be trying to make himself look a little more presentable, and pulled him into another searing kiss. Harry gasped and tried to pull away, but Draco held him tighter until the boy gave in and kissed him back. It was about time his friends found out about them anyway.

“What!” Ron yelled, his footsteps stomping up behind them.

Harry pulled away from Draco, startled as though he’d forgotten Ron was walking up the stairs. His cheeks burnt red.

“Ron, Hermione, I-” Harry stuttered, staring wide eyed at the anger in Ron’s face and the amusement in Hermione’s.

“Why the hell are you kissing Malfoy?” Ron demanded.

“Ron, I-” Harry began, but seemed at a loss for words.

Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, deciding to help out a little. His boyfriend’s blush darkened as he was pulled closer to Draco’s side. “Well Weasley, we happen to be dating.” He sneered.

“What!” Ron said again, looking between Harry and Draco and Hermione as if hoping someone would explain that this was some kind of trick.

“Oh honestly Ronald,” Hermione said. “They’re dating, it’s really not all that shocking.”

“It’s not?” Harry asked, surprise colouring his voice.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. “Harry, you’ve been disappearing since fifth year, I assumed you were hiding something, and after his trial I guessed it was to meet with Draco.”

“Third year.” Harry corrected and her eyes widened comically, “though we didn’t start dating till fourth.”

“What!” Ron said again, it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Wait, you knew I was gay?” Harry asked Hermione.

She smiled, “Of course, you’re my best friend. Though you could have told me, about Draco too.”

Harry smiled at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry. I just, it was safer, you know.”

She nodded in understanding. “Congratulation’s Harry, I’m glad you’re happy. You too Draco.”

Draco blinked in surprise, he hadn’t thought Granger would approve. “Thanks- Hermione.” He said, hesitating over her name.

Hermione smiled at him. “Yes, well, just so you know, if you break his heart again I will kill you.”

Draco nodded seriously even as Harry said, “Wait, again? How’d you know about that?” He’d thought he’d done a good job of covering it up, or at least claiming it was the loss of Sirius that had him so miserable at the start of sixth year.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, “C’mon Harry, I may not have known what was wrong with you at the time, but it is rather obvious in hindsight.” 

Harry covered his burning face with his hands and huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, okay. I’m sorry I never told you.”  
She shrugged. “It’s okay, I get it.”

Harry nodded, then looked at Ron who was still gawking at them. “Ron?” he asked.

“You’re gay?” Ron asked, incredulous. 

Harry felt Draco tense beside him but nodded. “Yeah Ron.”

Ron seemed to process that slowly and nodded. “Okay. Wow, Ginny is going to be pissed.”

“What?” Harry asked at the non sequitur.

“She still has a thing for you,” Ron said in amusement and Harry groaned. “Don’t worry, pretty sure this will let her know you’re not interested once and for all.”

“Great, thanks mate,” Harry grumbled. Ron laughed at his discomfort.

“So, Malfoy huh?” He asked, as though the man wasn’t stood right there.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, watching Ron’s face carefully for anger but saw none, strangely he could only detect relief in his friends eyes.

“You couldn’t have picked someone else? Anyone else.” He asked, almost teasingly.

“Watch it Weasley,” Draco said.

Harry huffed a laugh. “No, sorry mate, you’re stuck with him.”

“Great,” Ron complained, “Does that mean I have to invite him to Christmas dinner?”

Draco blinked in surprise at the turn in conversation, Ron didn’t seem all that put out considering he hated him, and had been accusing him of brainwashing Harry not five minutes earlier.

“Only if your mum agrees,” Harry said.

“Great,” Ron complained, rolling his eyes, “guess we’re stuck with him.”

Harry grinned. “So we’re okay?”

“Yeah mate,” Ron agreed, then shocked them all by holding his hand out to Draco. “Welcome to the mad house Malfoy.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his hand. “Thank you.”

Ron nodded, then took Hermione’s hand and the two of them disappeared back the way they’d come.

Harry and Draco stayed where they were, staring after them in silence for a moment until Draco broke it by saying in a bewildered voice, “Do I really have to go for Christmas dinner?”

Harry looked at him and they both burst out in laughter.

“Yes,” Harry said simply, “Teddy and Andromeda are coming too, they’re the only family we have.”

“Great,” Draco said, rolling his eyes, but he was secretly pleased and Harry knew it. Draco’s entire family were dead or in prison. His disowned aunt and second cousin were all he had left, and he’d never even met them.

Harry smiled and stepped forward to kiss him. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back. He’d worry about Christmas later.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or any of the characters, I just borrowed them.


End file.
